Pengolian Thieves Airship
The Pengolian Thieves Airship is the name given to a large flying blimp for the Pengolian Thieves. The group lives here and spend a lot of time up here. The ship was won in an Xtreme Gear race by E-114 and the airship is used to travel around the USA, as well as serve as a headquarters to discuss Xtreme Gear strategies and building Hover boards. The ship itself, is powered by helium and rotating fans on the back of the ship. More helium can be produced by pushing a lever, which allows the airship to either fly or float gently to the ground. The ship's appearance is a green balloon, with pink, grey, yellow, and red lightning bolts painted on the side of the blimp. Ideally, the ship is used to store Hover boards and serves as a "portable garage" to the Pengolian Thieves, as well as a flying shelter to E-114 and his friends. Background The blimp's architect was Minus Gravity, who interestingly, was the same architect for the Hover boards used in Xtreme Gear. He wanted to design a blimp as a prize in one of the Xtreme Gear races, due to his love for anti-gravity and floating. Helium was the nominated substance used to lift the airship afloat off the ground, as it is the most common and easily obtainable substance used in balloons, blimps, and other floating aircraft. He encountered a problem when building the airship however, since the blimp would float upwards into the sky and there was no way to control it. To combat this malfunction, Minus Gravity installed rotating fans on the backside of the blimp, allowing easy control of the huge airship in the sky. After the construction was finished, he announced that it would be first prize in the next Xtreme Gear race. E-114, Tails6000, and others quickly signed up for a chance to win the airship. During the middle of the race, it was a heated battle between E-114 and Tails6000 who were neck and neck between each other. Going at top speed on their Hover boards and raging across the terrain, even breaking ice and snow in a flurry of lightning speed, E-114 managed to beat Tails6000 only by a second. The race was extremely close and both racers were congratulated. Now the airship currently belongs in the property of E-114, Rin, Hurricane, and Tsunami. It occasionally has visitors, such as Tails6000 who is more than welcomed in the airship due to the race he had between E-114. The race and the blimp were a sign of good sportsmanship according to spectators. Map There are two decks; an upper and a lower deck on the airship. The upper deck serves as a view point to see whats on the horizon and allows for navigation; the lower deck is where E-114, Rin, Tsunami, and Hurricane store their Hover boards. The ship also houses a main area which serves as headquarters and is cluttered with Xtreme Gear Hover board parts, where E-114 and friends use to build better and faster Hover boards. Accommodation is also provided here, with beds and closets to store clothes. The Pengolian Thieves Airship is a flying hotel and garage all in one. Places Coming Soon Inhabitants E-114, Rin, Tsunami, and Hurricane. Sometimes visitors. Resources Thrills, a place to practice Xtreme Gear, and sight-seeing. See also * AMOEBA, the largest blimp/airship in Antarctica Category:Rooms Category:Machines